The American Association for the Study of Liver Diseases (AASLD) will sponsor a workshop on mechanisms of hepatocellular injury to be held on Friday, November 4, 1983 in Chicago, Illinois. The workshop will precede the course given by the AASLD at its annual meeting. It will be organized by members of the Research Committee of the AASLD and will be directed toward young investigators in liver diseases, preferably postdoctoral trainees (either M.D. or Ph. D.). Methods for studying mechanisms of hepatocellular injury will be covered by invited speakers. Four areas will be examined: 1) activated states of oxygen in relation to cell injury , 2) alterations in membrane fluidity, 3) cytoskeletal changes, 4) calcium flux as a determinant of cell death. Funding is requested to provide one night's lodging for the 4 invited speakers, 5 members of the Research Committee, and approximately 50 participants. Funding is also requested for a meeting room with audiovisual aids.